A typical proposed structure of a power output apparatus has an engine, a planetary gear mechanism having a carrier connected to a crankshaft of the engine and a ring gear connected to a driveshaft mechanically linked with an axle of a vehicle, a generator inputting and outputting power from and to a sun gear of the planetary gear mechanism, and a motor inputting and outputting power from and to the driveshaft. For example, in one proposed structure of the power output apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, when the crank angle of the engine is in a certain crank angle range between a preset angle θ1 and another preset angle θ2, a specific torque in a direction of canceling out a torque applied to a ring gear shaft or the driveshaft at an initial explosion of the engine is set to a correction torque. The certain crank angle range includes both a timing of torque output from the engine in the case of the initial explosion at a first ignition timing after start of fuel injection control and ignition control and a timing of torque output from the engine in the case of the initial explosion at a next ignition timing. A torque command of the motor is determined in view of the preset correction torque, and the operation of the motor is controlled to satisfy the predetermined torque command. This aims to reduce a potential torque shock and a torque shock-induced vibration at the initial explosion of the engine.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2005-30281